Winter Angel
by lovestory1057
Summary: I can't think of a summery for this yet... Well for now I'll just say 13 days before christmas, it's romantic, Scully is loving the beautiful snow, and Mulder-has a face. I felt like I had to put something in the summery about Mulder because Scully is in it. Read if this sounds worth it (It probably isn't) Don't if you don't want to. Oh and if you review I will love you forever.


White, as far as the eye could see. Dana Scully stood transfixed at the window, mouth agape at the beautiful winter wonder land as she waited for the coffee to get done. Her and Mulder had just finished investigating a case involving a shape-shifting panther just outside of the small town of Ellijay, Georgia. Or at least _he_ insisted it was a shape-shifting panther. The beautiful snow-covered mountains kept her captivated at the cabin window; yes, they'd had to rent a cabin because of the shortage of motels in the outskirts of Ellijay. The sun was also shining so the beautiful snow was sparkling white, everything looked so quiet and peaceful, so innocent and untouched. Christmas was in thirteen days and for the first time in many years she was actually a little excited about it.

Mulder woke up in the morning to a delightful coffee smell and for some reason he had a sense of peace. Maybe it was the fact that they had just solved the case or maybe it was the peace and quiet surrounding the lovely winter morning.

_Lovely, now I'm starting to sound like my mother._ He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the clock, it read _9:10_. He stumbled out of bed, got through the hallway, and finally found the kitchen- and the coffee. As he poured a cup he looked up to find his tiny partner in front of the huge window hugging her soft, light pink bathrobe to herself and sighing peacefully.

"Whats up Scully? You've never seen the pretty white powder fall from the sky?"

She turned to him, blue eyes sparkling and he froze, he could only stare at the redheaded angel in front of him.

"Your so beautiful..." He whispered softly and nearly dropped his coffee mug. She looked at him quizzically, a faint blush spreading over her face. He had to be joking- her hair was completely messed up, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a tattered bathrobe that she'd had for years.

"That's not funny, Mulder."

"What?" He looked at her innocently. She just glared at him as she sat down at the little wooden table to drink her coffee. _Okay,_ He thought, _so maybe she did look a bit unkempt._ But there was an unmistakable glow in her eyes, a peaceful beauty, and maybe a little excitement. That soft glow made her shine all over. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her more beautiful.

"Earth to Mulder."

He was jerked out of his thoughts-"What?" She laughed softly at him.

"Where have you been this morning?"

"Um, just trying to wake up I guess. You ready to fly back to D.C. today, G-woman?"

"Yeah, yes. What time is our flight?" She asked him as the glow left her eyes immediately. He looked puzzled.

"Don't you wanna get back home? Christmas is soon, I figured you'd hang with your family."

"What time is our flight?" She asked again, dodging the question directed at her.

"Uh, 1:30, you kay?"

"Yes." She snapped. She slammed the empty mug down in the sink. And with that she turned on her heel and walked off to her room.

"Scuully." He called out to her. He heard the door slam and he winced.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ He wondered.

* * *

**NOTE: So I know it was a sucky start but it gets better, I swear! And if it doesn't get better I will give you back all the time you wasted on me- after I figure out how to do that, wouldn't it be awesome though, to get back all of the time you wasted? Yeah so anyways um, I forgot what I was gonna say... Oh yeah, now I remember, I am sorry that the chapter was soooooooo short but if you like it (which it will be hard to, I know) But if you do, or you just like me ;) you can review and I'll continue or I will change it or what ever else you want, cause I'm a people pleaser-not really- but seriously I would LOVE to hear from you. Now lastly if you've actually read my extremely stupid little note down here and you don't hate me... I LOVE YOU! So yeah, I'll stop boring you now. Oh and wasn't the world supposed to end today? It's 5:25 PM right now and nothing has happened... :D**


End file.
